


I'm With The Band!

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Bodyguard Derek, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Idk what to tag this as tbh, M/M, Singer Lydia, Singer Scott, Song fic, Writer Stiles, bass player Allison, bodyguard aidan, bodyguard braeden, bodyguard ethan, derek and stiles are annoyed by each other, drummer danny, guitar player Isaac, it doesnt say it but the bands name is The Pack, song writer stiles, sorta - Freeform, sterek, the pack is a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Scott's new bodyguard and Stiles and him don't exactly get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With The Band!

"You're still coming back tonight right?" Scott asks for the millionth time over the phone.

"I've told you multiple times yes." Stiles sighs into his phone "I couldn't miss seeing you guys play into the arrow for the first time live." 

 

"Of course you couldn't seeing as you're the one who wrote it. How was Beacon Hills by the way? We all missed you while you were away." Scott asks

"Same as always, your mom and my dad say hi. I'm gonna go town since I just arrived at the stadium." Stiles says before hanging up and paying the taxi driver. He grabs his bags and quickly runs into the stadium wanting to spend all the time he could with his friends before they went to preform on stage. 

Stiles walks into the back toward the singer's dressing rooms as quick as he could easily walking past all the security guards until one of them jumps out in front of him. 

"I'm sorry sir you're not allowed back there." The man says in a firm tone.

"It's ok man I'm with the band." Stiles laughs pushing his black raybans into his hairline.

"Mr. McCall has not told me to allow anybody past this point" The growly man says

"Goddamn it Scott." Stiles mutters under his breath. "Hey just listen I'm his best friend, I can show you half a million pictures of him and I together, hell I even write half the songs the band plays." 

"You could have photo shopped them." The man says looking slightly annoyed. 

"Just ask Scott or any of the band and they'll tell you who I am. Even ask Peter, he's Scott's personal bodyguard, he even knows me." Stiles whines 

"I do not want to disturb any of the singers and I am Scott's new bodyguard. My uncle is taking a much needed leave." 

"Is he finally getting the mental help he so clearly needs?" Stiles asks and he swears he sees the man smile for a spilt second. "You know what I'll just call Scott."

The man watches and Stiles pulls out his phone and begins calling Scott. Stiles smiles awkwardly as the phone keeps on ringing and almost throws it when he hears Scott's recording begin. The man's eyebrows raise up as if asking 'what now'. Stiles tries Isaac next silently praying for him to answer. When he hears his recording begin as well he wonders what god he pissed off this time.

"Hey Isaac my man I swear you better not be fucking McCall and if you are I' grateful you guys finally got your shit together but there's this scary man with judgey eyebrows out here that won't let me pass." Stiles leaves Isaac a message even though he knows the changes are slim to none that Isaac will listen to it this year.

"Ok that's it you gotta leave." The man says rather rudely.

"Hold on let me try Lydia." Stiles begs already dialing her.

"Stilinski why aren't you here yet?" Lydia answers 

"I am but I've been arguing with this eyebrows man that claims to be Scott's new bodyguard and won't let me through." Stiles whines

"Put me on speaker." Lydia commands and Stiles does. "Derek this is Stiles, he is McCall's best friend and the writer of about eighty percent of our songs. If you don't let him pass right now then I'll have you fired and make sure you will never get a job in the security career again." Lydia threatens before hanging up. Derek immediately moves out of the way and motions for Stiles to go through looking terrified. Stiles smirks at Derek as he's walking past. 

/////

"So how long has Derek been Scott's new bodyguard and why did nobody tell me about him?" Stiles asks Lydia as he's helping her carry things back out to the tour bus. 

"Well you've been gone for about a month and Peter took a break a few weeks after you left so around two weeks I guess." Lydia says in a questioning tone. Stiles doesn't comment on the fact she didn't answer his other question and just nods.

"So Ally, Ethan, Danny, and I have been debating on rather or not you'd find Derek appealing, so do you? Scott and Isaac probably would also have bets in but they've been more into each other recently." Lydia asks in a bored tone looking at her nails.

"What the fuck? He's rude." Stiles says shocked that she'd even ask something like that but then again she is Lydia.

"Doesn't mean that he's not hot, I mean I'd date him if I wasn't with Aidan." Lydia comments. 

Stiles thinks about it for a second and then admits to Lydia that without being all growly that Derek is extremely hot. When she looks at him with an approving expression he warns her not to get any ideas. 

"You're staying? Kill me now." Derek mumbles as Stiles and Lydia board the tour bus.

"Shouldn't you be on the crew bus?" Stiles asks.

"Danny asked him to switch buses so he could ride with Ethan." Lydia answers for Derek.

"Couldn't Ethan just come onto our bus? I like Ethan he's nice unlike Derek." Stiles questions.

"If my boyfriend isn't allowed on our bus then neither is his." If I had it left up to me then Isaac, Scott, and Allison could have their own bus." Lydia says and Stiles agrees that nobody should have to witness the awkward lust going around the three of them.

"Aw so you'd want to share a bus with just me? I knew you loved me, better go break the news to Aidan." Stiles jokes.

"Wait I have a question." Derek says.

"Nobody was talking to you." Stiles says to him.

"What the hell is going on with those three? I've read in magazines that Allison and Scott were together but it seems like they both are also with Isaac." Derek asks ignoring Stiles.

"Ally and Scott were dating but then broke up shortly after the band was made and while they were broken up Isaac and Scott had this weird bromance thing going on. Isaac and Allison dated for a bit but then broke up because they felt guilty. Now all of them are into each other yet nobody is doing anything." Stiles replies waving his hands around as he talks.

"So why don't Allison or Isaac have their own bodyguards yet Scott, Danny, and you do?" Derek asks turning toward Lydia.

"Well actually Isaac has his own bodyguard, a girl named Braeden, but she's taking some time off and Isaac said he was okay without one until she returned. As for Allison she was always with Scott when the band was created so we didn't see why to hire two when they could just share one. I guess Peter can become her official bodyguard when he returns." Lydia explains.

"Hey guys the driver said we are about to leave!" Allison calls from the front of the bus.

/////

Derek and Stiles successfully manage to avoid each other for about two weeks. Stiles realized shortly after the first day that Derek being all growly turned him on for some unknown reason. As Stiles is walking to his and Scott's hotel room he hears Derek yelling something from down the hall and the sound of his voice is getting closer.

"Dog! Get back here dog!" He hears Derek shout followed by a string a mumbled 'shits'. Stiles looks down and sees Lydia's little black dog happily running around.

"Prada! Come here boy!" Stiles says raising his voice up an octave while patting his knees. Prada quickly turns around and bounces toward Stiles yipping excitedly.

"Oh my god thank you so much Stiles! Lydia would kill me if I let that mutt louse again." Derek call once he sees Stiles holding Prada with relief. 

"Lydia would also kill you if she heard you calling Prada a mutt" Stiles comments amused.

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles and takes the little black dog away from him. He stands there as if he wants to say something, even opens his mouth a few times, before turning around motioning that he should probably get going. As he's walking away Stiles realized that Derek had actually thanked him for doing something and decides that Derek might not be so bad after all.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles shouts as Derek is a few feet away. Derek stops and turns around looking at Stiles with raised eyebrows. "Danny and I are going to get drinks tonight, you should join us." Stiles offers slightly hopeful for reasons unknown to him.

"I don't know what if Scott needs me?" Derek asks unsure

"Scott told me earlier than Isaac, Allison, and him are going to be discussing their shared attraction to each other." 

"Oh god it's about time, you know when they get together it's going to be ten times worse than just Ally and Scott right? Also I don't think I'll be joining you tonight, I still should stick around incase Scott wants to go somewhere."

"Suit yourself, if you change your mind talk to Ethan he'll also be there." Stiles says ending the conversation.

/////

Stiles is sitting on a bar stool already on his third drink when he swears he spots Derek in the crowd. He watches Derek get closer and feels a smile appear on his face.

"Guess you couldn't stay away, huh?" Stiles asks voice slightly flirty

"Appears as I couldn't." Derek laughs and Stiles decides that he needs to laugh more often

Derek takes a seat next to Stiles and orders himself a drink. As they talk Stiles realizes that they could actually make really good friends. Even though the two of them seem to be complete opposites at first glance they both like the same shows and books. They both are fiercely protective over their friends. 

"I'm starting to think the only reason you invited me was so you wouldn't be third wheeled." Derek comments as he watches Danny and Ethan practically fuck on the dance floor.

"Guilty." Stiles laughs a little louder than normal. He's not quite drunk yet just a little past tipsy.

"Well I can't say much half the reason I came was because I could hear Isaac, Allison, and Scott having sex three doors down from them." 

"And the other reason?" Stiles asks..

"You're quite attractive Stiles. When I first met you I was considering letting you pass even though I had no clue who you were. I also should admit that Scott did tell me that you were coming but I wanted to talk to you more, I didn't know that you were coming on the road with us." Derek laughs

"So since you're into me do you wanna get out of here?" Stiles asks voice slightly lustful.

"Well that was sudden." Derek comments and Stiles shrugs.

"It's been a while since I've had sex and you're hotter than I'd like to admit."

"I'm going to regret this in the morning." Derek groans 

"More than likely." Stiles agrees 

"Oh well might as well take the most out of life." Derek says before picking up his glass and chugging the rest of his beer down.

/////

"So do you regret it?" Stiles asks the morning after while he and Derek are eating the room service they ordered.

"No, defiantly not." Derek says leaning over to kiss Stiles. "In fact I'd like to do this a lot more, maybe even include some dates here and there. What do you say?"

"That sounds amazing." Stiles says knowing that he was agreeing to dating Derek Hale. Lydia was going to say she called it but honestly he didn't even care at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot of dialogue and I'm sorry but it's practice because I've had problems putting it in. I also had a 2,000 word limit put on this so that's why it might seem a bit rushed and sloppy.


End file.
